


One of These Nights

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, they're just two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: You got your demonsYou got desiresWell, I got a few of my own





	One of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverBeenSane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane/gifts).



> After my piece about Mary, I wanted to write more for Dream Daddy and sent out a request for some prompts. [NeverBeenSane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenSane) aka my really awesome best friend asked for something with Craig and her Dadsona, Ray. So I hope you enjoy this fluffy little piece, bruv!
> 
> I don't have a beta, so if there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
>  **EDIT:** Mine and NeverBeenSane's Dadsona profiles are now up! You can learn more about Ray [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/164064745621/name-ray-castillo-basically-the-main-dadsona-in) and the other Dadsonas [here!](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/dadsona-profiles)

“You sure you gonna be alright, Pops?”

“I’m going to be fine, Amanda,” sighed Ray. He rolled his eyes. “Geez, I thought  _ I _ was supposed to be the parent. Isn’t it  _ my job _ to check up on you when you leave for college and not the other way around?”

Ray could hear Amanda’s laughter loud and clear on the phone. She had only been gone for a month now, and they called and texted each other frequently, but it still felt odd not having her around the house. It was a bit lonely at times, but luckily, he had Craig and his kids to keep him occupied. It was certainly unexpected for him and Keg-Stand Craig to run into each other and become neighbors, and even more unexpected for them to get together, but Ray was happier than he had been in years and he was glad it happened.

“Sorry. Just miss you, I guess.”

Amanda went silent on the other side. Ray could hear her shuffling about in the background. He smiled softly, understanding how she was feeling all too well.

“I miss you too, Manda Panda,” said Ray. “It’s tough not having someone to watch Long Haul Paranormal Ice Road Ghost Truckers with me.”

Amanda laughed once again, making Ray smile.

“But really though,” continued Ray, “I’ll be fine and I know you’ll be too. So don’t worry and go live your life. Your old man ain’t going anywhere just yet.”

“Okay, dad.”

“Good. Now, remember to go to bed at a reasonable time.”

Ray could practically see Amanda rolling her eyes.

“Yes, dad,” sighed Amanda.

“Remember to eat your fruits and vegetables too. I know you’re young, but it’s important to stay healthy.”

“Yes, dad.”

“Oh! And remember that if you decide to slash someone’s tires, only slash three for insurance reasons. If they’re smart, they’ll slash the last one themselves, but it doesn’t happen often.”

“Oh my god!” exclaimed Amanda. “I know, dad! You’ve told me that a million times!”

“And one more thing!”

Amanda groaned. “What?”

“I love you.”

Amanda went silent again.

“I love you too, dad,” she said after some time.

Ray smiled happily to himself. He knew Amanda was smiling as well.

“Good night, sweetie.”

“Night, dad.”

Ray hung up the phone. He looked down and smiled at the wallpaper that Amanda had customized for him before she left. It was the same picture that she had given him at her graduation party and he was certain that he would never tire of looking at it. He still couldn’t believe that his little girl had grown up so much already. Momentarily lost in thought, Ray startled slightly and looked up when he heard the sound of footsteps headed towards him. He smiled when he saw who it was. He watched as Craig made his way over from one of the bedrooms and collapsed onto the couch with a groan, immediately resting his head on Ray’s shoulder. He giggled lightly at the feeling of Craig’s breath on his neck. He immediately wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“That Amanda? She doin’ alright?” mumbled Craig.

Ray hummed softly. “Yeah. She’s fine.” He looked down at Craig. “What about you, bro?”

“Well,” sighed Craig, “it did just take me an hour to get River to go to sleep, which isn’t too bad, but I did have a long day at work. It didn’t help that it took me forever to get Briar and Hazel ready for the softball sleepover since neither of them could decide on what to bring with them. It took some time to escape all of the moms too since they seem to have decided to all gather at Janet’s place just to corner me, even though I’ve made it very clear that I’m taken now.”

Ray frowned at this. He rubbed Craig’s arm soothingly, pulling him closer and placing a kiss on the top of his head. He could feel Craig sigh again.

“I’m sorry you had such a rough day.”

Craig shook his head. “It’s alright. It’s just how it is, bro.”

“But still.”

“Don’t worry about it, Ray,” said Craig. “I’m alright.” Ray nodded. “Besides, things are looking up for me now, dude.”

“Oh?”

Craig lifted his head off of Ray’s shoulder and nodded. He placed a hand on Ray’s knee, slowly moving it up towards his thigh. Ray looked down at the hand and shivered at the soft caresses. He looked towards Craig face and could see the seductive glimmer in his eyes. His heart seemed to pound louder in his ears when he saw the tip of Craig’s tongue peeking out between his supple lips. Craig moved even closer, pressing himself into Ray’s side.

“Yeah,” whispered Craig. “River’s asleep and will be out for awhile, unless a hurricane comes by and destroys the house. The twins won’t be back until tomorrow morning and yeah, I’m worried, but there shouldn’t be any kind of crisis. I’m here with a  _ very _ attractive man who happens to be my best bro and boyfriend. I’d say things are going really well for me right now.”

Ray’s brain had shut down completely. He stared at Craig with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words.

“The night is young, Ray. Want to have so fun?”

“Um, I, uh, um, I, uh, yes?”

Craig chuckled. “Good,” he whispered. Ray thought he might have a heart attack due to all of this tension. Craig’s hand moved further up his thigh, edging closer to his belt. He leaned in closer, lips barely brushing Ray’s ear. He couldn’t tell if it was him or the room that had suddenly gotten hotter. “Because I’m about to finally kick your ass at Mario Kart, bro!”

Ray could literally hear the record scratch as he sat bewildered on the couch. He stared after Craig as he hastily got up off of the couch and made his way over to the TV to turn on the console and get everything set up. It took a moment, but Ray finally understood what had just happened. His laughter couldn’t be contained as he clutched at his stomach.

“Wait a minute,” he struggled to get out between his laughter. “You want to play Mario Kart? Out of everything we could do, you want to play Mario Kart? Dude, really?”

Craig turned around from his place on the ground and pouted at Ray, making him laugh even harder. “Yes, Ray! I do!”

“Why? Is this about when we played Mario Kart last week?”

“Yes! I thought I was the Mario Kart master between the two of us since I’ve been working on this for years with the twins, but I guess I was wrong. So we’re not doing anything else until I finally win!”

Ray shook his head and chuckled. “Alright, bro. Alright. We can play Mario Kart.”

Craig turned back around and angrily put the game into the console. He quickly pulled out the controllers, walked back over to where Ray was sitting on the couch, and handed one of them to him. He sat down with a huff next to him. He was still pouting, but it quickly disappeared once Ray leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“We can do other things once I win,” Craig grumbled. He could feel himself growing warm at small display of affection.

“Got it, dude.”

“And fairly! You can’t just let me win either! I mean, I know you wouldn’t, but just in case, don’t let me win.”

“Alright. Alright! I won’t let you win. Promise.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for your support!  
> I only have a couple of prompts from NeverBeenSane, so I'm still open to getting prompts. If you'd like to request something, feel free to do so on my tumblr.
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com)


End file.
